


The Tamer and His Dragon

by ravenslight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Luna is sneaky, allusions to BDSM, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/pseuds/ravenslight
Summary: The one in which Neville lets Luna pick their costume for the Halloween party.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	The Tamer and His Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Coming in hot (and late) with a fun little one-shot based on artwork by the LOVELY LadyKenz347. This has not been alpha read or beta read, so all mistakes are mine!

**The Tamer and His Dragon**

There are two things of which Neville is acutely aware.

The first: puberty had been uncharacteristically kind to him given the way he’d grown into his overly round cheeks and protruding front teeth.

The second? 

He had never before—not in a million years—considered arriving at Pansy Parkinson’s Halloween party dressed as a dragon tamer and leading Luna through the throngs of people with a collar proudly encircling her neck.

Neither had he considered that he might be the recipient of several not-so-subtly envious gazes.

It is uncharted territory that he isn’t sure he is entirely displeased with.

“Look, love,” Luna croons, tilting her neck just so to look at him. “Hermione’s brought Draco in his knickers.” 

It’s true; Malfoy has strategically placed himself on the far side of a rather gaudy punch bowl, but the crystal of it serves only to magnify the… rather impressive, if Neville is honest, bulge in the front of the very small, very _tight_ , golden trunks hugging his every curve. And there are a _lot_ of them. 

“I think he’s meant to be a snitch. Oh, and look! Hermione in a Quidditch kit.” Luna’s musical lilt is at distinct odds with the wickedly sharp liner around her cerulean eyes. “How romantic.”

“I’m not sure it’s meant to be romantic, dear.” Neville clears his throat, averting his gaze when the other wizard glares at him. 

Still, the further they move into the party, the fewer eyes linger on his hand clasped tightly around the whip that Luna had transfigured into a collar at the last minute. Thank Merlin for small blessings. 

Until Luna veers towards the punch bowl.

“Malfoy.” Neville dips his head, taking care not to let the snicker that works its way up his throat escape.

This close, he can see the glitter dusting his skin, turning his pale visage into something of a disco ball. The gold flecks lining his pecks shine spectacularly under the candlelight. 

“Something funny, Longbottom?” 

Luna presses a plastic cup of some kind of smoking drink into his hand as she presses between Malfoy and Neville. “The Moon Frog rather loves the colour gold, did you know? Given it’s a full moon, I imagine you might hold some affinity to their magic.”

Malfoy, for his part, manages to temper the incredulous tilt to his brow before he turns to her. “The Moon Frog?” 

Nodding serenely, Luna says, “Oh yes. Rather rare creature. They’re aposematic—their colouring reflects their toxicity. However, the toxins they secrete can be harvested for other purposes; beyond offensive uses, their secretions can be included in elixirs to enhance the girth of the male phal—” 

Neville blanches, his grip tightening on the collar and cutting off Luna’s air supply for a split second before he realizes and loosens his hold. “Luna, I— maybe we ought to go say hello to Theo and Harry.”

When she turns to blink up at him, Neville’s heart rate skyrockets. The black of her pupil has enlarged, and a sinful smile plays around her lips. “Already, dear? I knew you liked the collar, but perhaps I should have gotten a leash sooner.”

“Lovegood! Longbottom, I didn’t realise you were the leashing type.” 

As the proverb went, Theo appears to Luna’s left, his devil horns sitting at an angle that speaks to the less-than-savory deeds he and Harry indulged in prior to arriving. Harry appeared more reserved to her right, large angel wings jostling Luna’s. 

“A dragon, Luna?” Harry inquires, cocking a brow. “And a dragon tamer. A bit bold, Nev, don’t you think?”

“I didn’t choose the outfits,” Neville mumbles. His fingers itch to close the buttons of his shirt or lead Luna back out the door and to their flat.

And perhaps do something about that little smile she gave him… but that would have to wait.

Luna smiled up at Theo, attempting to hug him without knocking his horns further askew. “I thought it rather appropriate given the way that Neville likes to lead in the bedroom.”

The punch Neville had sipped stalled in his throat. The hacking wasn’t enough to silence Luna, whose tales had begun to attract a small crowd of Hogwarts alum. Careful not to spear him with her wings, she tucks herself into his side. “Alright, love?”

“Luna, why a dragon?” Harry wheedles, carefully avoiding the look of desperation Neville shoots at him and gaining Luna’s attention again.

“Well, it’s rather simple, isn’t it?” Luna answers. “The whips and the restraints in the bedroom are just the tip of the iceberg. He likes to pull on my hair—it’s rather enjoyable. And when he gets going, he sometimes likes to suspend me from the ceiling, which is rather a lot like flying, I imagine. And—” 

The weight of the gazes around him is oppressive, but a thrill runs through him when he spies far more envy than disgust. For the moment, he’s intensely grateful that Luna has curled into him the way she has, as it hides any evidence of his growing arousal. 

Malfoy groans, throwing back the last of his punch in a single swallow. “There is not enough liquor in the world to burn the memory of this interaction from my mind.” 

“Neville, you alright there, mate?” Theo’s voice is laced with amusement. 

She’s peering up at him, expression serene, but it’s all there in her eyes—she knows she’s got him hanging by a thread. “It’s the Wrackspurts; they’re making his brain go all fuzzy. I thought I saw some in here when we arrived.” 

Neville balks. “Luna, I just remembered that I left the venomous tentacula unsecured.” The excuse is flimsy even to his own ears, and the chorus of polite chuckles from their companions reinforce his realisation.

“Then we shouldn’t delay, should we?” Inexplicably, Luna returns her gaze to Malfoy, blinking slowly as she surveys him. “Goodbye, Draco. I’d wish you luck with the Moon Frogs, but it appears as though you don’t need it.”

Malfoy barks a laugh. “Lovegood, it sounds like you’re jealous.”

If the floor opened up and swallowed Neville whole, he would thank it gratefully. 

Her fingers dance around the collar adorning her neck. “Neville has a rather nice penis, I’ll have you know.” 

Neville nearly squawks, tugging on Luna’s collar with more purpose this time as his flush sears up the exposed flesh of his chest. “Have a good night, Malfoy! Tell Hermione we’re sorry we missed her!”

They wheel away, Neville navigating Luna through the crowd towards the door. He doesn’t pause until they reach the Apparition point, and by then, Luna’s irises are nearly eclipsed by her pupil, her breathing accelerated. 

“A short visit, then?” 

Neville bands his arm around her waist, crushing the wings she so painstakingly crafted for the occasion. “You had to include the collar, didn’t you?”

That familiar wicked grin lifts her lips. “An educated guess based on prior proclivities.” 

Neville can’t even complain as he sweeps the witch into his arm and they pop out of sight, both intent to explore their respective proclivities _without_ an audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Go read Frumpologist's Theo/Harry one-shot: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286750  
> and LadyKenz347's Dramione one-shot, both based on artwork in the same universe!: https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/27304957


End file.
